The Bet
by FireKai
Summary: Shaoran and Eriol made a bet. But Shaoran lost the bet and now he has to do something for Eriol. Yaoi, Shaoran x Eriol, Oneshot.


**Author's Note: This is a small fic that I wrote. I hope that it doesn't disappoint you. I don't own the anime or characters. This fic is Yaoi, Shaoran x Eriol. If you don't like the pairing or if you don't like yaoi, please don't read the fic. Read, review and don't send flames. Thanks.**

"Oh, I'm so angry!" - said Shaoran, looking at the boy standing in front of him.

"You lost the bet, so don't look at me like that." - said Eriol, giving an evil smile to his friend.

"Argh! Why did I make that stupid bet?" - asked Shaoran.

"Oh, you don't remember? Then I will refresh your memory." - said Eriol.

_Flashback_

Shaoran and Sakura were walking in the park.

"It's a beautiful day, isn't it Shaoran?" - asked Sakura.

"Yes it is." - answered Shaoran, smiling.

But Shaoran's happiness didn't last long. When he looked to the other side of the park, he saw Tomoyo and Eriol coming in their direction.

"Oh no." - said Shaoran.

"What did you say?" - asked Sakura.

"It was nothing." - said Shaoran.

"Hello Sakura. Hello Li." - said Tomoyo, running to them.

"Hi Tomoyo." - said Sakura smiling. - "And you're here too Eriol."

"Hi to both of you." - said Eriol.

"Sakura, I was thinking, do you want to go to the Twin Bells?" - asked Tomoyo.

"Oh, that's a great idea Tomoyo!" - said Sakura. - "Shaoran, I have to go now. See you later."

"Are you coming with us Eriol?" - asked Tomoyo.

"No, I think I will stay here for some more minutes." - said Eriol.

"Then I'll see you tomorrow, ok? Bye." - said Tomoyo.

Tomoyo and Sakura started to run towards the Twin Bells shop, leaving Shaoran and Eriol behind.

"I guess that it's just the two of us now." - said Eriol.

¬¬ "You're really smart. I haven't noticed that yet." - said Shaoran in a mocking tone.

"Since we are alone..." - started Eriol. He moved closer to Shaoran. - "I can kiss you."

"No way! Get away from me!" - said Shaoran.

"Hum... ok, I won't do or try to do anything to you if you kiss Sakura." - said Eriol.

"What?"

"You heard me." - said Eriol. - "If you kiss Sakura today, I will leave you alone forever. However, if you can't do that, I will kiss you."

Shaoran thought for some time. With that, he could finally have his space for himself without having Eriol trying to kiss him all the time.

"Ok, I agree." - said Shaoran.

"Good." - said Eriol, smiling.

But Shaoran didn't have luck. Sakura didn't want to kiss him. He tried to kiss her a lot of times, but she said that she liked another person. Shaoran was heartbroken.

Then, Shaoran decided to hide for a few days. Maybe Eriol would forget about their bet.

_End of Flashback_

"But I found you." - said Eriol.

"I hate you Eriol." - said Shaoran.

"No you don't." - said Eriol. - "Now I want what I deserve."

"No." - said Shaoran.

"You have no choice." - said Eriol. - "You lost the bet, so I will kiss you."

"Please, don't make me kiss you." - begged Shaoran.

"I won't make you kiss me." - said Eriol. - "You don't have to kiss me, because I'm the one who will kiss you."

Eriol approached Shaoran. Shaoran didn't do anything to stop him. He had made a bet and he had lost. Now he had to pay the price, no matter how hard the price was.

When Eriol's lips met the lips of Shaoran, Shaoran froze. He allowed Eriol's tongue to enter his mouth. The sensation was incredible.

When the kiss ended, Shaoran blinked. He was confused. He had liked the kiss. But it was wrong... or maybe not.

"Ok, I got what I wanted." - said Eriol.

Shaoran was still confused. He didn't like Eriol... or did he?

"Eriol, why did you want to kiss me?" - asked Shaoran.

"I wanted to kiss you, because I love you." - answered Eriol.

Shaoran became even more confused. What was he feeling? Was it disgust? No it was not. He had liked the kiss, he had liked what Eriol said.

"I'm confused Eriol." - said Shaoran.

"You will understand your true feelings someday." - said Eriol. - "And I will wait for you."

"Thanks Eriol." - said Shaoran.

Maybe he liked Eriol or maybe not. He didn't want to think about that right now. He had a lot of time and now he only wanted to enjoy his life with or without Eriol.

**End. Ok, I know that the end could be better. But I wanted to leave Shaoran thinking about is feelings, instead of him saying that he loved Eriol too. Please review.**


End file.
